A Cause
by Furyan Goddess
Summary: Sequel to A Reason-please read first. Can Jack, Johns & Riddick make a family after the events of PB? M for content M/M Slash, violence, gore, murder, sex, language, hits of abuse, drugs, thoughts of suicide.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:****for blood, gore, death, violence, language and M/M SLASH oral and anal sex and hints of abuse**  
Author: Furyan Goddess and IceSamZero  
Title: A Cause the 2nd installment in the Reasonverse  
Rating: NC-17  
Fandom: Post Pitch Black-Pre-TCoR. The five years between.  
Disclaimer: We do not own anyone or anything from the Riddickverse. We make no money from this now, or in the future.  
Pairing: Johns/Riddick  
Summery: Takes place after Riddick, Johns and Jack get picked up by the freighter in the ghost lane.  
Feedback: YES please, IceSamZero and FG both worked very hard on this and would love to know what you think.  
Archive: NO  
Author's Notes: Big hugs to Elaine for beta  
Written in 1st person  
**  
IceSamZero wrote Riddick**** and he's bold**  
Furyan Goddess wrote Johns and he's standard

If you haven't already, read A Reason, because, this is the sequel to it.  
/s/4457450/1/AReason

* * *

Chapter 1

A noise woke me up and my first thought was not again. Check Riddick, see if he's still where I left him. Not in chains, but by my side. He's gone and I'm up. Clock him runnin' across the room, naked as the day his fine ass was born.

Someone's still screamin' an I realize it's Jack and Riddick's going to her. "Riddick!" I bark and toss him some pants as I struggle with my own.

He catches them on the fly and he's in them before I can find my footing again. Fucker, always graceful, even in flight.

He's on her bed, got her pulled close by the time I make it to the door. Never pictured Riddick as the fatherly type, but there's somethin' inside him knows what to do and does it. For Jack.

She's still sleepin, I can tell that. Clingin' to him and he turns and looks at me.

I sigh and shake my head, not likin' his idea. "Just for tonight," I say and turn and go back to bed. He's back with her a few moments later, nestles her between us, pulls her against him and closes his eyes.

What the fuck. This ain't right. Should be me tucked close, not her. Not right for a twelve year old girl to sleep with two grown men, but I see her white knuckles as she grips his waist. See her shoulders tremble against his chest and I know there's nothin' I'm gonna do to stop it.

I reach over, touch her fuzzy head and whisper, "Just for tonight,"

Riddick opens his eyes, pins me and I know she'll stay with us as long as she needs to.

* * *

**I'm asleep an' awake a sec later, hear her screamin'. Jack. **

**Flyin' out the bed, 'fore I know what's what. Catch the pants Johns chucks at me, step inta 'em as I run. Hear 'im behind me but I bust the door an' all my attention's for Jack. **

**She's thrashin' an' I catch her skinny arms, pull 'er close an' it's just like the contact is what she needed, an' she stops screamin'. Whole body's tremblin', an' she feels cold. Her hands're tight on my arm an' wrist, tight enough ta hurt. Fine-boned but awkward, twelve years old, palms smallish an' fingers gettin' long. **

**Her lanky body fits in my arms, against my own, all curled up. Don't think about it, just let my body lead, surround 'er with myself. She just...curls inta me, an' I get that weird flappy feelin' an' it makes me look up for Johns. **

**He's in the doorframe, can't read 'is face. Looks...looks a mix a things. **

**I look at 'im. Guts feel twisty. He sighs, shakes 'is head but he says "Just for tonight," an' I'm followin' 'im back to our room. He jus' gets back on the bed an' for a sec I think he's gonna put 'is back to me, but 'e turns towards a bit, looks at me as I settle in. I tug Jack close ta me, an' she's still clingin'. I can't look at Johns so I close my eyes. **

**She's still shakin'. **

**I feel Johns move, hear 'is hand on Jack's hair, what she got. "Just for tonight," he whispers, an' my eyes open up an' can't help but almost glare. He fuckin' knows what we been through, alla us. **

**He reads me, an' I expect stubborn, expect a glare back, but he just blinks an' kinda frowns, looks at the pillow insteada me, then 'e closes 'is eyes an' somethin' in 'is face gets me. **

**I keep my underside arm tight ta Jack, reach out with the other. Touch Johns' face, watch my own fingers as they know what ta do, an' they stroke 'is cheek, kinda. His eyes start ta open an' I find I'm holdin' my breath. **

**I gotta say, I don't like feelin' like this, fuckin' flappy an' shit, floatin'. Feels unsure, like the footin's gonna go out any second. But I know Johns has gotta be feelin' some a it to, an' that makes it...bearable.**

**He looks at me, an' after a minute, 'is hand comes up, under my arm, touches Jack's fuzz again. Then it comes up to my face an' I almost flinch, dunno why. He jus' touches me like I'm touchin' 'im, cept my fingers aren't movin' anymore, jus' restin' there, an' Johns runs 'is hand over my own head, feel the scratch a some hair an' I look at 'im a sec, feelin'...grateful, an' I jus' close my eyes, let my hand fall to 'is neck, thumb on the spot under 'is ear, an' jus' listen to us breathin'. **

**Flappy. Floaty.****  
****  
Warm.****  
****  
I know we fall asleep, or at least I do. ****My hand fell offa Jonhs, restin' over Jack an' between us. ****Jack's breathin' easy when I open my eyes again, an' I do this a few times. Just kinda wake up, not all the way, check that Johns is still there, that Jack's breathin' even. That the nasties an' whatever other demons she's got ain't troublin' 'er, not in my arms, not on my fuckin' watch.****  
****  
Somethin' I'm givin' off musta woke Johns, cuz he opens 'is eyes, an' I just rub my face inta the pillow, try ta smooth back out an' get back ta sleep.****  
****  
"Time izzit?"****  
****  
Johns don't answer right away, then, "Dunno."****  
****  
I go back to sleep.****  
****  
Next I wake, Jack's pokin' me. She pushed back a bit, so she could look up at me. I blink at 'er, try ta wake up s'more. Fuckin' sleepy still, an' I ain't let myself sleep like this in a long time. Didn't have the chance.****  
****  
Lookin' across at the reason for a lotta that. He looks back at me, an' I just look back ta Jack.****  
****  
"Gotta pee," she says, an' she looks kinda embarrassed. Figure she's gotta take care a whatever, so I unwind from 'er an' she untangles from me. She crawls offa the bed, kinda looks lost for a sec, an' then she shuffles to 'er room.****  
****  
I'm lookin' after 'er, an I hear Johns swallow. I turn to 'im, an' he's rubbin' one eye.****  
****  
I reach over, grab 'im behind the neck an' haul 'im over. His eyes fly open an' I jus' put my mouth on 'is, hard, an' try ta live up ta what he's been teachin' me 'bout kissin'.****  
****  
Johns wakes up quick, all the way, pulls at me too. Hand comes up on my chest, throat, slides ta the back a my skull. Raspin' again over the shadow startin' ta grow there.****  
****  
Slidin' tongues, sighin' breath. Could get used ta this shit, for sure.****  
****  
Break off, slow. I lick my lips, look at Johns' throat. "Hey," he says, gives the hand on me a little shake.****  
****  
I blink, lick again, then I look up.****  
****  
"Hey," Johns says again, softly, an' I wanna kiss 'im again. He's gotta see this, cuz he gives me a kinda smile. His hand moves, till he touches my mouth with 'is fingers, my lip with 'is thumb.****  
****  
Yeah, I could get used ta this.****  
****  
I touch the tip a 'is thumb with my tongue, barely, an' 'is eyes get a little darker, but he ain't ****gonna be distracted.****  
****  
"We're keepin' the girl," he says, lookin' at me, right in the eye. "We're keepin' ****her.****"****  
****  
I swallow cuz my mouth got kinda dry, an' I squeeze my hand hard on the back a his neck cuz I don't trust my words.****  
****  
"Johns," I sorta say, an' he puts 'is thumb back on my lip, an' he pushes it in a little. I lick it an' then he's movin' in on me, leans in an' jus'...nibbles on my lip, sucks me in an' I let my eyes fall shut, jus' for a bit, just a while.****  
****  
His eyes flick up to mine an' I realize they're open, feel the heat in 'em, an' it's crazy how touches like that fuck me up. Soft an' hard, pushin' an' takin' an' givin'.****  
****  
Moves ta kiss me, lets go a my lip an' I hear Jack comin' back in. I think both of us kinda make a not-happy noise. We move as she scoots up on the bed, an' she's got food. Hunger trumps the horny, for now.****  
****  
I get up on my elbows, an' Johns matches me, both of us peekin', leanin' in ta see what goodies she brought us. She giggles, an' Johns winks at 'er.****  
****  
Makes me smile.**

* * *

Somethin' inside feels his restlessness, wakin' to check on her, on me. Warms me, knots my stomach full of squirmin' worms. Makes me... happy.

Catch his eye once, asks me the time. Got no fuckin' idea. Time has no meanin' anymore. Sleep. That's all that matters. Sleep and safety. We got both right now. The three of us.

While he sleeps, holdin' Jack, I watch. Their breath synced, she fits so snug against him, like she's a part of him. It hurts, kinda, seein' that. Knowin' I've never been that close to anyone, never held anyone like that, never had the chance to hold like that.

I wanna hold Riddick like that. Tucked safe into my body, but that's just crazy shit. You don't hold a murderer tight and sigh. You don't love 'im, wanna spend your life, however much of it you have left, with him.

Men don't love other men.

Sane people don't love Richard B. Riddick.

Guess that makes me crazy after all. Always knew it.. this just confirms.

Jack's squirmin', shakin' the bed. Open my eyes a bit, see her looking at Riddick, waiting for him to focus. Say's she's gotta pee. I wanna snort, but that would embarrass us all. Watch as the tiny stick-like girl unfurls herself from her dark knight and close my eyes again when she's gone.

Try to swallow, mouths dry. Rub my eye, it's dry too. Feel a hand, strong and big grippin' me, pulling me close and I have'ta open up. Riddick's pullin' me close and this I gotta see.

He kisses me, holy fuck he's kissin' me good. Hard. My hand grips him, slides up, cups the back of his head to hold on as shit starts to spin. Feel his hair, teasing my fingers and I love the feel of it. How it rubs against my body, sharp and soft at the same time.

Give myself up to him, all of me till he slows it and breaks it off. Again he doesn't look me in the eyes. Maybe he thinks I'll laugh if he does, but I ain't laughing, not from his kisses. Never from that.

"Hey," I say and I don't know what else to put after that. Just kinda came out. "Hey," I repeat, I really want to see his eyes... I fuckin' love his eyes.

Feel a smile ghost my lips. I know what he's thinkin'. Wants to kiss me again, but he's unsure if he should. Wonders if he does good. If I like it. If it makes him soft. That's why he resists and I just trace his mouth with my thumb. That lower, fuller bottom lip gets me every time. His tongue flicks out and I feel my breath catch.

Mind's going, all the things I wanna say, gotta say. I wanna wish him good morning, our first together. I wanna tell him that we're gonna get and gut the fuck that hurt Jack. I wanna tell him that I want his dick in my mouth, feel it in the back of my throat as he cums long and hard for me. What comes out shocks me as much as him.

"We're keepin' the girl," I tell him and I mean it. "We're keepin' her."

Watch him swallow, hear him whisper my name and I can't wait no longer. I lean in, chew on his bottom lip for a bit. Feel the thickness of it, taste him, the silky smooth part, just on the inside. Feel it swell, turn puffy under my teeth as I suck and lick. Look up, meet his eyes, which are blazing at me, full of lust and intensity. Of something I ain't never seen there.

Kiss him again, but I hear shufflin' feet and we both groan slightly.

Our annoyance at getting interrupted by Jack fades as the scent of food catches our attention.

Jack wiggles in between us, careful to stay clear of our lower halves and sets a tray on her lap. Riddick and I move the same time, up on our elbows, mirroring each other and lean in to see what she got.

I hear her giggle and give her a wink.

I pick up something that was like an apple... once. Freeze dried shit, but it's still food. Reach for a piece I knew Riddick was going for, just to see what he'd do. Just raises his brow at me and grabs at another one. Jack snags that one and launches into a fit of giggles that got the whole fuckin' table shaking.

I just shake my head and kinda grunt when she jerks at being poked in the ribs by Riddick.

"You spill this shit on my bed and I'm gonna kick both your asses." I say in warning and neither one of them looks very scared. Must be losin' my touch.

"Got your stick an' gauge handy, Johns, only way you're kickin' my ass."

"Fuck you," I drawl, vamp up the accent that I know gets him in the nuts, but can't help the grin. Fucker knows me good, knows it's on the floor in hands reach. Don't trust the fucks steering this bucket of bolts.

Finally I lay back down with my hands behind my head. Time to bite the bullet and figure out the next step.

"Been thinkin'," I say and they both look at me, guess it was something in my tone. I keep staring straight up, wiggle my neck to get a better dent for my noggin'. "Could stay a merc,"

Sharp intakes of breath from both of them. I just plow on like nothing, "Go after some really diabolical dudes." Riddick grunts and I turn and look at Jack, "Startin' with the fuckin' piece a shit that hurt you."

* * *

**Food's the same shit we been eatin'****;**** reconstituted this an' dried that. I'm goin' for some apple-smellin' piece an' Johns grabs the one I almost had. I raise my eyebrow at 'im, snag the next one over.****  
****  
Jack takes it right outta my fingers, an' she starts laughin, so I poke 'er an' she jumps. We start diggin' in, an' Johns threatens beatin's if we spill on 'is shit.****  
****  
I don't even bother ta roll my eyes. "Got your stick an' gauge handy, Johns," I say 'round some food. He kept both on the floor, by 'is side a the bed. "Only way you're kickin' my ass."****  
****  
He lays the accent on thick with the "fuck you" an' I'm grinnin'. Knows I hate that.****  
****  
He finishes eatin' first, an' lays back on 'is hands. Jack pushes the tray away an' I grab it, put it on one a the crates by my side. Swallow my last bite an' Johns says he's been thinkin'. Can tell both me an' Jack are ready with some smartass comment, but there's somethin' in 'is voice, an' neither of us says nothin'.****  
****  
Johns moves ta get comfy, an' he says, "Could stay a merc."****  
****  
Could hear a fuckin' pin drop, after he says that.****  
****  
"Go after some really diabolical dudes," he says, an' I grunt. Got an idea where he's goin' with this but that don't make it easier ta look at 'im, so I don't. "Startin' with the fuckin' piece a shit that hurt you."****  
****  
Jack's real stiff, next ta me, an' I know she probably don't wanna talk about this shit, don't wanna remember it. Surprises me when she talks, how hot her voice is. "Fuckin' A," she says, an' she looks at me almost like a challenge. I don't know what ta do with it, an' I feel all...swollen, alla sudden. Realize it's pride. Jack's afraid, can see it, but she's facin' her fear head fuckin' on, an' it makes me proud.****  
****  
She turns an' looks at Johns, an' 'e jus' looks up at her with 'is blue eyes in the dim light, waits, ****gives 'er time ta change her mind.****  
****  
She jus' keeps lookin'.****  
****  
"Do you know who it was?" he asks her, real soft. She's still sittin' up, an' I'm leaned back, so I reach behind 'er an' put my hand on Johns' shoulder, watchin' 'im as he watches Jack.****  
****  
She suddenly turns ta me, an' the movement whips her shoulders around. Her eyes look real big in the light, wide open like that.****  
****  
She squares her jaw, still afraid, but she nods. She looks down at me, really looks, an' turns back, looks at Johns. She looks at the hand on 'is shoulder, my hand, an' she nods again, firmly. "Fuckin' A," she says, quieter.****  
****  
I move my hand, reach up an' stroke her back, once. Get myself sittin' up. Feel like movin', feel like doin', but there ain't nothin' ta do, not till we hit Aquila, an' I don't think the Captain or Crewie boy would take too well ta me scoutin' their ship. Not that they'd see me, 'f I didn't want 'em to, but I guess another part a me keeps the restless bit at bay. Don't wanna leave Jack alone.****  
****  
Trust Johns, but I don't wanna leave 'im, either. S'weird, cuz I could do with some time alone, just a little. But not right this moment. Get a chance to stretch my legs, alla us will, when we hit the system.****  
****  
For now, best ta hang on to what comfort we got, cuz I'm sure Johns hasn't forgot what happened in that system, an' I know he knows I ain't forgot either.****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ****  
Riddick is in bold and is written by IceSamZero  
**Johns is standard and is written by Furyan Goddess**  
Thanks to EvilGrin for beta**

**Warning: Language, M/M slash, drug use, thoughts of suicide.**

* * *

I asked, but she don't say who it was so I don't push. Know that would'da pissed off Riddick bad, but she agrees to go after them and that's good enough for me. We'll find out soon enough who hurt her, we got time. Few weeks probably 'till we reach Aquila. Just thinkin' of that place makes me sick. Don't wanna go back there. Don't wanna think 'bout the shit I did there. Know Riddick remembers, will hold me to some kinda task for it.

What kinda fucked up person has a worse moral code that a fuckin' murderer? Fuck! Sometimes, more times than not, I don't like myself much.

Can't make up for the shit I did. No way to atone for my sins. Should be me in chains and a bit. I spare a glance at Riddick and he's looking at me and I know he knows what I'm thinkin', know he'd agree too, if I asked his opinion so I don't.

I look away, can't see that in his eyes. Can't... fuck. I can't deal with him lookin' at me like that.

I get out of bed, can't stay here any longer. Have to break away from our little fuckin' nest. Our little world we've made where everything is fuckin' peaches n cream.

Feel Jack's eyes on me, wondering why I'm pacin', feel Riddick's on me, condemning me. ME! FUCK!

He don't say nothin' and that makes it worse. The fuck?

Hear Jack whisperin' to Riddick, askin' what my deal is. He answers that I'm fightin' my demons.

I stop dead and realize that I haven't had a spike in quite a while. Hands are shakin', sweaty, rollin' stomach. Feel anger buildin', anger at him. He did this to me. Would'da never done the shit I did without the drugs. Never would'da done it. Never... Right?

Turn and glare at him when a few short minutes ago I was kissin' his mouth, now I want to punch him.

"You did this to me," I growl, withdrawal comin' on fast. He just cocks his head to the side, waitin' to see what I'm gonna do 'bout it.

Try to be strong, try to fight it. Fuck, I just want a taste, a small one. Something to take the edge off.

"'S in the bathroom." Riddick says.

"Don't want it," I snap at him, I fuckin' lie to him. We all know it.

"Take a fuckin' hit, Johns, an' get your shit together," he snaps right back at me.

I glare at him for a minute, don't matter. We both know I'm gonna do it. Finally I storm off and slam the door shut behind me.

Hand shake as I dig out my shit, look at the dose, think 'bout bumpin' it up. Takin' more than ever. Endin' it all. Welcomin' the darkness and chicken shittin' out on Riddick's redemption.

Look at the slot, drop it in, hands rock steady now and I think... close my eyes and wonder how it'd feel if it all just went away. Everything. The pain in my back. The sickness in my stomach. The poundin' of my head and whispers of darkness callin' me endlessly. Wonder at the darkness, all I got to do is press the button.

It's not really dark anymore. Not the pitch black as before. Not with the silver cuttin' through, showin' me the way. Feel my breath hitch, suck in a snort and feel my eyes well. Can't even kill myself now cause a him.

Fuckin' Riddick's never given me any peace, why start now?

I dump out the vial with tremblin' hands and find a small one, smallest I got. Just to take the edge off, like I planned. Go for the eye again, punish myself with the pain. If I gotta shoot up, don't want it to feel good goin' in.

Hands ball into fists as I feel it workin' through, want more, again, that's my self inflected punishment. Can't have more. Denial. It's the only thing left I can deny.

Know I'm a piece of shit. Now I'm fuckin' a guy, givin' up my mark, almost a mil credits, takin' on an almost teenage girl and it's all happened in a day and a half or so. Now I got to give up my shit too? Shit, why the fuck bother?

Pack up slow, turn the shower on to wash the sweat off. Wash off the scent of Riddick. Water's too hot, makes me raw and I don't care. When I'm done, I stare in the mirror and sneer.

Eyes red, pupils dilated, face is pale. Notice a few bruises, one's from Riddick, back's burnin' from the cut. Shit, I'm a fuckin' wreck.

Slide my pants back on, cause I can't walk 'round naked with Jack in the room and make my way back to the bed.

She's gone, Riddick's pretendin' to be sleepin'. I just sit on the edge and put my head in my hands.

Don't know what to do, what to say to make it better. How to make it better or even _what _I'm supposed to be makin' better. I ain't any good at this shit, never was. Maybe once, long time ago, I knew how to put the charm on but that shit don't work with Riddick. It's fake anyway.

Don't want this to be fake. Want something real for a fuckin' change and if it bein' real is what kills it, well, I can't say I didn't try my hardest.

"Didn't mean to scare the girl," I mumble, just for something to say. Like me flippin' and needed a spike's scary after the shit we just been through. Still, we're tryin' to make something here and I'm still really unstable. I know that. Ain't dumb.

Can't trust when shit's unstable.

I wanna trust.

I want stable.

I want Riddick.

* * *

**Johns gets up quick, makes the bed move. Know what we were thinkin', same time. Never could hide our eyes from each other.**

**He's pacin', an' I can smell 'im. Know he's startin' ta get ragged again. I know he can't jus' skate offa the shit. Doesn't mean I gotta like it. **

**Jack whispers at me, but not that quietly. "What's he doing?" **

**I just look at 'im, pacin'. "Fightin' 'is demons." **

**Johns stops in 'is tracks, an' I feel 'im simmerin'. Gonna snap, soon. Needs ta smooth out but damn it, doesn't mean I gotta fuckin' like it. **

**He turns, glares at me an' it's fucked up, but that glare both turns me on an' pisses me the fuck off right back at 'is fuckin' junkie ass.**

**"You did this to me," he growls, an' I just let my head go ta the side a bit, look at 'im. 'S true, but the fuckin' decisions he made...I didn't make those for 'im. **

**"'S in the bathroom," I say, quiet. Sounds all soft, an' I know that pisses 'im off, much as 'is accent does me. **

**"Don't want it," he snarls, like it ain't a fuckin' bald lie. **

**I almost come up offa the bed sayin' it. "Take a fuckin' hit, Johns, an' get your shit together." Jack flinches. **

**I watch 'im, he glares. I just wait. **

**He stomps off ta the bathroom an' slams the fuckin' door like-- **

**I breathe out. Jack's lookin' at me.**

**I don't got anythin' ta say ta her 'bout this. She knows mosta it, I bet, or she will. Smart kid. If she ain't figured it out already. **

**She looks at me, still, an' I'm amazed at how unafraid she is. I see people, an' I admit I see flaws. I probably look for 'em. For weaknesses, for all the shit that separates me from them. Not arrogance. 'S just truth. I think it's more me missin' shit than havin' anythin' over what they do. **

**They see me, they see a killer. Murderer. Psycho-fuck sociopath. Was called that, in slam. By docs, by inmates, by guards. Some worse'n me, on all sides a the fuckin' doors. Ain't proud a what I am. Ain't fuckin' ashamed either. I just am. **

**An' that's what Jack sees, when she looks at me. Just me. She doesn't get afraid. Sees nothin' ta fear. **

**What gets me is she sees other shit too, an' she makes me see it. I don't like to but shit is what it is. **

**She blinks at me, then slides offa the bed. She snags the tray an' goes back to her room. "Gonna shower," she says, an' I know she's givin' me an' Johns some space. **

**I hear 'im, comin' back out the bathroom, so I jus' lean my back on the wall, stretch out my legs on the bed an' close my eyes. Dunno what they're showin' right now, dunno that I don't wanna fuckin' clock 'is ass one or three. **

**I hear 'im come close, sit on the edge.**

**Smell 'im. He showered. Can still smell the tension, but it's bleedin' away. Washed the sweat off, an' that makes me mad for some fuckin' stupid reason. Like I think he's hidin' or like I wanna smell _his _fear, smell his weakness, see him fuckin' helpless...**

**I open my eyes an' see 'im sittin' there, head in 'is hands, an' I just stare. Thoughts kinda go away. Just look. **

**Look at the way he makes the cover a the bed wrinkle, look at 'is pale back, the scar. The new cut, up high, funky shine a the quick skin. The hair, dark, the way his muscles form when 'e holds 'is arms like that. Line a 'is neck, bowed to cover 'is face in 'is hands. **

**Mumbles through 'is fingers, says he didn't mean ta scare Jack. I think we both know 'e didn't, he jus' wants ta say that. Feelin' guilty, bout a lotta shit. Bout bein' who he is, what he's done, what 'e feels. **

**Oughta be even more pissed, that he's doin' the self-loathin' bullshit. The pity. But I can't. He can't kick his life no more'n he can kick the spike in a day. **

**Fuck, all I fuckin' got is time. We got time, ta deal. Ta figure this out. **

**I move down ta where he is, reach out an' tug at 'is arm, try ta pull it off 'is face. He lets it fall, an' I move back, tuggin' 'im with me. "C'mere," I say, an' he don't move. I put a leg on either side a him, an' scoot back some. "Come up here," I repeat, little louder. Still 'e don't move, head hung. **

**I brace my knees, grab 'is sides an' shove back, bring 'im with me, till I got the wall at my back again. His arms flash out, he makes a sound, tries ta balance, an' I just hold 'im ta me. Grab a pillow an' stuff it behind my back, then lean my weight, relax. **

**Johns is breathin' kinda fast, an' he's tensed up again. His skin's warm, flushed from the hit. I draw 'im back, slow, till he comes, an I got 'im restin' his back on my front, all the way down. Feels good, even ta me. **

**I reach up an put a hand on 'is head, push till 'e goes back an' leans on me. Drop my hand to 'is chest, an' jus' gonna hold 'im till he relaxes, till 'e lets go, however long it's gonna take. **

**"Johns," I say, soft. Jus' ta say it. I rub 'is chest, his stomach. Slow strokes, not hard. He shivers, once, an' he goes limp. Breathin' hard but slower. Can't keep up the tense, not with that shit runnin' through 'im.**

**Move my hand, hold 'im with my arm, run the fingers that ain't rubbin' to 'is hair, stroke there too. He sighs, big, an' lets 'is head fall back, an' that...that trust, that need, he needs somethin' solid, somethin' soft, somethin' sure. **

**Gets me, goes right to me. **

**Johns. **

**Hand in 'is hair holds 'is head. Move forward, put lips on 'is neck. Kiss 'im there. Strokin' hand moves slower, firmer. Higher, rubs 'is pecs. Fingers dig in a bit, kneadin'. Lick 'im, along the vein. His mouth opens, an' he gives me more a 'is neck. **

**Move my hand over 'is face, touch all the places there. Learn it by feel. Face close ta his, eyes closed. He can feel my eyelashes on 'is cheek. Nibble 'is jaw, or try to. Little nips, try not ta make 'em bites. Learnin'. **

**Move to 'is ear. Hand strokin' 'is nipples now. Peaked. Cup my palm over 'em, trap warmth. Rub. Bite 'is ear. Not a nibble. Lick, suck.**

**Fingers pinch, light. Squeeze an' twist, jus' a little. He's makin' little gasps, now, mouth open, tongue wet, eyes shut.**

**Johns. **

**Suck the spot behind 'is ear, tongue. Slide hand down, rough, tracin' muscle. Slip a finger in 'is mouth, curl it over teeth. Touch 'is tongue, feel 'im almost suck it. Like 'e can't, though, not there enough. Draw the wet over 'is lips. Lick 'is neck, again. Suck. **

**Hand touches light hair, thumb on 'is navel. Curl the fingers, tease the warm skin on 'is belly. Bite 'is shoulder, above 'is collarbone. Slide the other hand down too, tuck it under 'is arm, cup 'is pec an' start touchin' the other nipple. **

**Bite 'is shoulder again, harder. Listen to 'im breathin', feel 'is heart under the hand. Watch 'im fumble for 'is waistband, miss, an' try again. Keep strokin', lick ta the ball of 'is shoulder, bite there, try ta nibble again. Watch 'im get thumbs hooked under the elastic, watch the hair that appears more an' more till 'e kicks the pants off, an' gotta move my head so 'e doesn't gimme a black eye.**

**Feel 'im breathin' hard against me, feel 'is back on my chest. Look at 'is cock, standin' up from the curls, see 'is heartbeat in it, pulse. Pulse. Pulse. **

**Johns. **

**Squeeze 'is pec, slide the hand across to the other one. Squeeze it too. Slide the hand teasin' the belly down, wrap it 'round the base of 'is cock an hold. Little tight. Feel the veins. Feel the hot skin. Lick back to 'is neck, kiss 'im there, kiss 'im. Stroke 'is nipple, then the other one, back across to the far side. Rub 'is chest, rub the muscle. Bite 'is ear, growl a little. Feel 'im shiver. **

**Stroke the hand on 'is cock, squeeze an' move it up. Slide, palm on the head, press down gentle an' hold 'im while he jumps. Trail fingertips over the tip, pull away the wet. Bring the hand up, touch 'is lips, bring my mouth close, an' suck the fingers inside mine. Lick out, across 'is bottom lip, lick again, touch 'is neck with wet fingers. Shift my own hips a little.**

**Lick again, till 'is tongue peeks out. Catch it an' suck it in an' swallow 'is moan.**

**Dive the hand back down, close on 'is cock an stroke. Squeeze. Wet. Pulse. **

**Johns. **

**Let 'im push 'is tongue around in my mouth, let 'im kiss. Push inta his, let 'im suck, kiss 'im back. Learnin'.**

**Bite lips, lick. Breathe around our tongues, make wet sounds. Stroke 'is cock, slow, up, an' back down. Squeeze.**

**Press on the nipples, rub 'is pecs an' 'is chest. Grab 'is jaw an' move 'is neck so I can bite it, hard, an' savor 'is gasp. Fights me, yanks 'is head sideways an' takes my mouth. Suck 'is tongue in again' an suck, suck suck it. **

**Stroke, faster. Up, down, an' squeeze. Up. Down. Squeeze. **

**Warm. Wet. **

**Squeeze. **

**Up. Down. Squeeze. **

**Hot. Wet. **

**Johns. **

**Bite 'is tongue, swallow 'is cry. Wet, wet, wet. Squeeze, moan. Suck. **

**Wet.**

**Stroke, easy. Slow. **

**Slower. **

**Wet. **

**Johns. **

**Pantin', 'gainst my mouth. Wet lips. Pulse, in my hand. Body hot all over, shudderin'. Kiss 'is lips, kiss 'is cheek. Kiss 'is eye. Draw 'is head back, lay it on my chest. **

**Let go of 'is cock, stroke 'is belly. Stroke the release. Rub 'is skin. Soothe. **

**Soothe. **

**Kiss 'is forehead. **

**Sleep.**

**Sleep, Johns.**

* * *

He's pullin' me to him and I don't wanna go. Don't deserve to go. Don't deserve his comfort even though there's nothing in the universe I want more than to feel his arms 'round me. Holdin' me like he did Jack.

I'm one fucked up dude, I gotta say. He's tugging, finally he just moves me with his strength and weight and I can't stop the movement and put my arms out to brace myself, but he holds on, keeps me from falling.

Too late.

He settles in, lays me down against his chest and we're touching almost everywhere. Chest to back, legs to leg. Ass to cock, all the way down to where my feet extend past his, but not much. Pretty much the same size. Puts a hand on my head, pulls back till it's restin' in the crook of his shoulder and chest and just holds me till I feel my body go loose against his. Drugs help with that too.

Hard to hold onto the mad, the tension with the shit in my veins but I don't let it all go... not enough juice in me to let it all go.

He whispers my name and fuck it all, it makes me hard. Every fuckin' time, every fuckin' way he says it. He starts rubbin' me, my chest, stomach, everywhere his hand can reach, just glidin' over my skin, almost tickling.

So gentle, how can someone as strong and deadly as him be so gentle? Feel my body go limp against his and I know I'm breathin' deep and slow, feel a different kinda need starting to take hold.

Hand in my hair and I can't stop the sigh. Fuckin' love it when he does that, don't matter if it's just tangled in my hair or damn near pullin' it out as he fucks me, love it.

Moves my head, starts to work on my neck, kisses me. Other hand strokin', beginning to drive me mad. Move my head, give him better access and he licks the big vein in my neck. Fuck that feels too fuckin' good.

Riddick and his tongue. Loves to lick and I love the feel of it. Think we both got some kinda oral fixation.

'S all good, don't think either one of us minds much.

He's touchin' my face, my eyes. Like he's studyin' me, learnin' me. Know the feelin'. I've stared at his face so many times I can see it without openin' my eyes. It haunts me, even before we started fuckin'.

Nibbles and bites. Neck, ear. Lickin', suckin' and pinchin' and I know he's trying to push me over the edge and fully into the madness. Only reason he'd be doing this. Trying to assure I'm insane, but shit it feels so fuckin' good on this side, think I'll stay.

He's got the spot behind my ear, the spot I love on him. So soft and now his fingers in my mouth. I wanna suck on it, but there's not enough, he don't give me enough.

Other hand moves lower, over my stomach, below my belly button and I feel my dick strain to reach. Wants some love too, some petting.

Bitin' me, teasin' my nipples. Shit, never liked them touched before, not before him. Now I wish I had his in my mouth to suck on, to chew on. To nip and bite.

I gotta get my pants off, can't think, can't move right. He's got me, putty in his hands and it takes me two goes to get them down and I'm less than graceful in my attempt and I don't give a shit. They're off, that's all that matters.

Grips my cock in his hand, hard. Feel the the pulse beat, his, mine. Feel it pound. Leak.

He's still nippin' at me, biting and now he's growlin'. He's gonna make me cum without hardly touchin' me.

That low growl, rumblin' almost in his chest is fuckin' sexy. That's what got me to begin with. First time I heard that, shot straight to my balls. After the crash, after our little fight and a few more grunts and growls, I just couldn't resist 'im anymore.

Palmin' my head, feel myself jerk, mouth falls open.

His finger's at my mouth, his mouth beside mine, lick, suck and fuck, I gotta kiss him. Shifts against me, hand goes back to my cock and I turn into him. I gotta kiss him, he catches my tongue with his mouth and I moan. Fuck, he tastes good.

Grips me tight again, starts strokin' slow. Rubs my chest, nipples again. Lets me kiss him, like he enjoys it.

Jerks my head to the side, bites my neck and I gasp, almost came right there. Holy fuck, shit like that makes my head spin. Feel my cock swell, want him to bite me again and when it don't look like that's gonna happen, I pull my head away and turn back to kiss him.

His hand's movin' a bit faster now, still tight on my dick. Still drivin' me mad. Kissin' him, matching his movements with our tongue's.

Hips move as he builds my orgasm, up and down, squeeze.

Can't catch my breath then he bites my tongue and I cry out as I explode. Fuck, he's still kissin' me, still strokin' me and I'm cummin' hard and long. Moan, still he continues, slower now, letting it fade, lettin' me breathe.

Kissin' my face again, all gentle and shit, pulls me back onto his chest, releases my cock, trails his hand in my jiz, spreads it over me and I don't care.

Last thing I feel is him kissin' my forehead. Last thing I think 'bout was what I almost did in the bathroom, how I almost missed this. Miss out on him.

"Thought 'bout endin' it all in there,"

Hear the thought in my head, another confessed sin to myself. Something tells me I spoke 'cause I feel him jerk under me, but right now, I'm too tired to care. I reach for the darkness, the nothingness, and sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Warning: M/M Slash, oral, anal, language, drugs, hints of abuse, suicide and murder**

**Riddick written by IceSamZero and is in bold**

Johns written by Furyan Goddess and is in standard

* * *

**I'm glad he fell asleep right then, cuz even I don't think I woulda liked the look on my face when he said that shit.**

**He's out now, breathin' soft an' steady on me. My hand ain't steady as I stroke over 'is skin, still, feelin' what I almost lost.**

**Should piss me off, that he'd even think a that, after what we fuckin' been through. After we fuckin' _fought _ta get here, after we're safe. After all I fuckin' did.**

**Never woulda cared before, but now, I find I can't hold onta the mad, cuz I get 'im.**

**I understand.**

**This--me , Jack, us--this is as frightenin' ta him as the fuckin' threat a bein' eaten alive. It's new, it's unfamiliar, an' I know I'm jus' takin' shit as it comes. Gotta be hard for 'im too, much as I been, fuck, much as I still am havin' issues with bein' alone an' suddenly havin' a pack ta lead...for Johns, he's always had a fuckin' thing ta chase after, somethin' ta make 'im wake up the next day.**

**He let go a that, an' he ain't used to havin' somebody hold 'im like this, same as me. Lotta shit ta take in, over jus' a coupla days.**

**So I don't get mad. I get kinda...dunno what ta call it, it's like the anticipation before a fight, before a situation when feelin' shuts off an' you jus' survive. Weird tingle, jus' an' _awareness, _when everythin' stands out too sharp an' the stuff at the edges fades an' goes blurry.**

**The knowledge that you might lose.**

**I jus' keep runnin' my hand up an' down 'is skin, dryin' now, warm. Soft.**

**I gotta watch Johns, but I gotta trust 'im too. I ain't gonna lead 'im by the nose.**

**Heh, like he'd fuckin' let me. Naw, 'f I was honest with myself, I'd always let 'im dig 'is own grave, fall on 'is own fuckin' sword that 'e used ta wave around like it made 'im some big bad knight.**

**Gotta let 'im find 'is own way, an' it's...good, knowin' that we're findin' our way in the dark, a different kind that neither of us can see through.**

**One foot in front a the other.**

**I almost fall asleep, jus' strokin' up an' down, losin' time to the feel of 'is skin. Sound of 'is breath.**

**Havin' someone ta protect is new, an' oddly, it's comfortin'. Comfort is somethin' that comes easily, an' I can honestly say I didn't know I had it in me. Makes me kinda smile.**

**I don't fall all the way, though, keep one eye half open. Figure he'll wake from 'is doze, an' much as I feel like sleepin' all day, doin' nothin' but eatin', maybe fuckin', I know Jack ain't gonna wanna sleep all day. An' I'm gettin' a little restless too, wanna poke around the ship, see what they're runnin', see if there's anythin' useful. Know the layout in case shit goes south.**

**Know Johns is thinkin' the same shit, cuz he keeps that gauge close. 'M kinda surprised the Cap didn't throw a fit over it. Guess Johns snuck it out after it was just Crewie boy leadin' us. Not payin' attention ta the stray sheep, not realizin' they picked up wolves.**

**For now, though, I let 'im sleep.**

**Ain't got no rush.**

* * *

Wake up, feel Riddick's body behind me. Tense, ready. Sense no danger, but he's restless. Needs to get up, move 'round, me too. Grunt as I peel myself off him. Back's sticky, so's my stomach. Rub my eyes and look back at him. He's stretchin' out the kinks and I reach, run my hand over his chest, just to touch, then drop it away.

Stand and put my pants on a second before Jack comes back in. I scowl at her, "Fuckin' ever hear a knockin'?"

Both her and Riddick snicker and I just shake my head.

"What's the plan? Can't lay 'round in bed all day." I grumble and start searching through the boxes and crates scattered around the room but I can't see real good. Too dark with the lights this low. Can't see in it, not like Riddick. I go over to the light switch and wait till Riddick gets his goggles down before I flip them on.

"Jesus, wonder if this fuckin' guy knew Paris. Look at this shit."

Start pullin' out old shit from long dead fucks. Weird stuff. Pick something up and even Riddick's mouth drops open. Jack asks what it is and I just mumble something 'bout not knowin'. I know. Don't want her to know, she's too fuckin' young to know 'bout the darker side of sex. Know she's already had some experience, not her choice, but still, not on my watch. Not from me.

Got a box full of sex toys and now Riddick's at my side, searchin' through and puttin' some in a smaller box.

"Don't even fuckin' think 'bout it," I growl, but find myself getting curious 'bout it just the same. He pulls out a clamp with a small weight attached to it and I don't know know what the fuck it is, not sure I wanna know. I ain't into the kinky shit, still can't believe I'm fuckin' a guy, but still I ask. "The fuck's that?"

"Ball stretcher," he whispers so Jack can't hear.

"Don't even fuckin' think 'bout it." I warn him. No fuckin' way that things comin' near my balls.

"Aw, come on, Johns, live a little."

I just shake my head and snort. I could live the rest of my life and not use any of the junk in the box. Find a pair of cuffs and grin, show them to him and he shakes his head.

"Come on, Riddick, live a little."

"Ain't gettin' me back in chains, Johns." Just the thought of Riddick tied up makes me half hard and I know then I'm one sick fuck. Think it shows on my face cause he stops and stares me down, even with the goggles, he gets his message across.

Right, no chains. Damn it all to hell.

Push the box aside, dig into another one. This one contains old Earth memorabilia. The stuff's worth a fortune now. Dates back to before the final war, twenty, twenty-first century times. Black market.

I tell Riddick what it is and I can tell he wonders how I know. Hey, I listen. I saw the shit Paris was smugglin'. Devil's in the details, sides, had a roommate once that would'da creamed himself for some of this stuff.

"Smugglers," I tell them, like they don't know. "Can't believe they let us see all this. Probably think we're a bunch of dumb asses that don't know what it's worth."

Find a photograph of an old rock band called Led Zeppelin and Jack 'bout pee's herself grabbin' it out of my hands.

I can't help but chuckle when she starts to go on and on about their music. How they changed everything, influenced generations of artists.

I smile and look at Riddick, "That poster's probably worth ten times your ass, no wonder they didn't know who you were. Small potatoes."

He growls at me and I laugh, really fuckin' laugh and it feels good. He's grinnin' and Jack's eyes are beggin'. I just shake my head, "Ask your father."

Her eyes cut to Riddick, she gives him the good ones, softens them, makes them bigger somehow and I can see him cavin'.

Hear her squeal and him grunt. Looks like Riddick's getting himself another hug if he likes it or not. What shocks me is when I feel her thin arms 'round my waist givin' me a small squeeze too. I pat her hands and she's off to her room talkin' to herself.

"Gonna go see what else they got." Riddick says and leaves me alone for the first time.

Not sure how I feel 'bout it. Relief, disappointment. Annoyance at missin' him already. Like him at my side and I hate feelin' that way.

Not used to this, don't know how to deal. I know I'm in deep, deeper than him.

Who the fuck am I kidding? What the fuck would he want to stick with me for? I'm a strung out, unstable at best, merc. He hates mercs. Probably just fuckin' me till something better comes along.

He got nothin' invested in me. He and Jack'll take off in the night, leave me alone with my dick in my hand.

Maybe he wants someone that'll use all the stuff in the box. He seemed to know what it was, what it's for.

How'd he learn all this anyway? How many guys has he fucked? Am I just one more along the way?

Don't get to answer any of my own questions before Jack comes back in and starts bouncin' on the bed askin' questions like she got the right to know.

"So, like are you and Riddick _together? _I mean like for real? Cuz it's so cool to have, like, big brothers..." She asks and I got nothing to say.

Big brothers? What the fuck? Guess she's gotta put us in some kinda column.

"So I can have the music stuff? What else is in those boxes? What was that metal thing?"

I don't give a shit what she takes and if she thinks I'm gonna tell her what that metal thing is, she's insane. Don't even know how the fuck that thing worked. Never seen nothing like it before. Looked like some kinda punishment device. I could'da used that on Riddick to keep 'im in line. Nahh, even I ain't that mean.

"Why'd ya become a merc? I mean, it's like nobody likes mercs," Somehow I think 'nobody' is her and Riddick, "and what do you do when you're not chasing your payday? Hit bars or chill at merc hangouts? You guys socialize?"

Chill out? Socialize? Fuck no, merc's don't even like other merc's. How does she know words like paydays? She's too young to know 'bout this kinda life. Should be too young at least.

"So is it different fuckin' a guy? I mean, neither of of you look like you're gay or anything..."

Oh, my god, she did not just ask that! FUCK, Riddick where are you? Better get your ass back here soon and save me or I don't know what I'm gonna do. How the hell do you talk to a twelve year old girl anyway??

She keeps going on and on and I feel sweat break out over my skin. Muscles tight and when I don't think I can take anymore, he's there, standin' over me, looking down and he knows. The fucker knows I'm ready to lose it.

Eyes cut to Jack and he raises a brow at her. I didn't even notice he turned the lights down again. Gettin' used to the dark I guess. Couldn't think with her chatterin' in my ear anyway.

"What?" she asks innocently.

"You botherin' Mommy?" He asks her and I just snort.

"Why don't you ask _Daddy_ what you've been askin' me. See if you get any answers." I tell her and grin when she starts in on him. Same batch of questions, some a bit different.

Jaw tightens, falls, snaps shut. I just lay back on the bed and stretch out, cross my legs and put my hands behind my head. Close my eyes and I can't keep the smile off my face.

* * *

**Johns wakes up an' unsticks from me, an' I pop my neck an' roll out the tightness. His hand strokes down my chest, just once, as he gets up, an' I wanna reach for it, grab it an' pull 'im down, wanna feel 'is weight an' 'is skin on mine, jus' for another sec. But he gets up, gets his pants on jus' as Jack walks in.**

**He gives her shit for not knockin', an' I gotta agree but I just laugh with 'er. He's right too, gotta get up, get movin', find out what this boat's about. Johns starts pokin' at a crate, they're unsealed, but then 'e goes ta the lights an' I snag my goggles an' slide 'em down. He waits till I got my eyes covered an' flips 'em on, goes back ta diggin' in a box. 'S the one we ate off of, an' I can't help but stare at some a the shit that's in there.**

**Johns pulls out a thin, long piece a metal, an' I can feel my face, know I got the same look 'e does. That shit ain't for fun, not in my fuckin' book. Can see what looks like a tunin' fork in there, with more long, less thin metal rods. Fuck that shit.**

**Jack asks what it is, an' Johns jus' mumbles at 'er. I gotta stop the urge ta snort, but I see 'is face go kinda closed, an' I know he wants ta keep 'er from this shit, know why. I shoulder by 'im, block 'er view an' start pokin' around.**

**Hm. Some neat stuff in here. Curious to see what some a it's for. Some obvious, others not so much. Some sinister, some playful, some jus' weird, unknown.**

**Spot a thin, curved metal...wand, I guess, little ball at the end. Immediately think ov'a use for it, an' hide the grin. There's a small box in there, black, fake leather finish. Open it, an' it's all lined with this velvet shit, empty. Set the metal in there, watch it gleam dully in the light.**

**There's some weirder floppy shit, surprised it ain't rotted away. Maybe been treated. Don't care, not my thing. But the sight a all this shit laid out has me thinkin' a Johns, naked, on the bed...all laid out. Waitin'. Pale. Exposed.**

**I got three other toys nested inside the box 'fore Johns catches on an' growls at me ta not even think it. I know I'm grinnin'. He moves close, like he's maybe curious too, an' I pull out the next bit jus' so he can see. Know what it is, dunno if 'e does. Nope, he don't, an' I really gotta hold in the smile.**

**Whisper at 'im what it's for, so Jack can't hear, hold it so she can't see. She's curious but she gets the vibe I'm givin' off ta stay the fuck back.**

**"Don't even fuckin' think about it," he growls again, an' I can't hide the smile in my voice. Forgot how easy it was ta push 'is buttons. "Aw, come on, Johns, live a little."**

**He jus' shakes 'is head an' snorts, like he knows I'm fuckin' with 'im. Wouldn't touch half this shit myself, but it's fun ta fuck with 'im.**

**He reaches right past me an' pulls out a pair a cuffs, shiny, jus' like 'is old ones. I'm already shakin' my head.**

**"Come on, Riddick, live a little."**

**"Ain't gettin' me back in chains, Johns," I say. 'S a warning, an' I think he feels it, but I also feel somethin' from 'im, an' I look up quick. Can see it in 'is eyes, he's gettin' off on the thought an' I find my jaw bitin' down hard, remembrin' the bit same as my gut clenches at the thought a his cock in my mouth, hands behind my back.**

**I gotta give a hard stare, cuz I can_not _let myself want...that. Not that. Johns has changed a lot, an' I know I let myself do some shit I never woulda thought with 'im, cuzza 'im, but I will not give up my freedom.**

**Johns changes the subject, sorta, by shovin' the funbox ta the side an' goin' for another. Opens it an' 'e starts tellin' me what some a it is, an' while my education ain't exactly up ta date, it's shit I hardly recognize. I look at 'im sideways, though he can't tell with the goggles on, an' Jack leans in, eager ta see what this new box a goodies holds.**

**"Smugglers," Johns says, lookin' in this crate but pointin' ta the others. Only way it makes sense, havin' this weird-ass shit. Fuck knows what's in the other ones. "Can't believe they let us see all this," 'e says, an' I can't figure that either--but then, I dunno what half the old shit is, anyway. Other things ta think about, growin' up. But I can tell, the way Johns is lookin' at some a it, this crate here alone, gotta be worth a ton a money.**

**Johns pulls out some pic ov'a buncha guys with funky hair, an' Jack goes apeshit. Squealin' an' chatterin' on 'bout 'em--band, I guess, from 'er excited fast talk. "That poster's probably worth ten times your ass," Johns says, smilin' at me. "No wonder they didn't know who you were. Small potatoes."**

**I growl at 'im but he jus' laughs, hard, an' Jack thinks it's funny too. She must be givin' 'im a look or somethin' cuz he shoots me one an' says "Ask your father." I feel a growl startin,' but he looks towards Jack. My brows wrinkle up an' I turn to her. Know she wants the pic, an' I'm thinkin' last we need is ta get any more attention, 'specially if our benefactors notice expensive stuff missin', but Jack...**

**She's got the poster hugged ta her chest, holdin' it in 'er skinny arms, an' I can see bruises in 'em, see scratches, see where she skinned 'er knuckles. An' her eyes are all big an' shit in 'er fuzzy head. She musta seen somethin' in my face cuz she runs at me, squealin' again, an' I grunt cuz she attacks me. Squeezes me hard with 'er thin, strong arms, an' then she attacks Johns too. He touches 'er hands an' she's off, goin' on 'bout the tunes all the way to 'er room.**

**Figure if these guys'll risk lettin' us inta unsecured crates, they gotta have better, or maybe worse stuff under lock an' key. I don't like not knowin' what I'm dealin' with, an' all I got is time. But ours may be runnin' out, if shit don't go smooth at Aquila. No tellin' who these guys are, an' wasn't like we hadda choice who we hooked up with.**

**"Gonna go see what else they got," I say shortly, already headin' to the door, pullin' on a shirt as I go. I'm through an' I take in the empty corridor. No lights, narrow strip a grated floor between metal bulkheads, cold.**

**I feel somethin' loosen up in my chest, a tightness I was sorta aware of, sorta not till it let go. I breathe in the cool, stale air. Ship's air. Reach an' push the goggles up. Right leads ta communal heads, showers. Crew quarters, an' the cryo lockers can't be far off. Crewie an' Cap might still be awake, Ta the left, the ass-end a the ship, the corridor opens up, big an' yawnin' all the way ta the end. Big doors there, where the boat shits out the cargo.**

**Ain't a huge freighter, so it's got a hold insteada modules like the _H-G. _Saw the engines, out ta the sides an' slung low, near the front a the boat. Haulin', not pushin', all the room in the back for cargo--crew sleepin', stacked crates. Dead weight. Lotta silence an' total shadow.**

**I go left, hear my steps echo out. Dominatin' the hold, big-ass containers, stacked two high, two deep an' four back, lotsa room between 'em. Most loaded, for sure. Not a huge haul, but this ain't a huge freighter.One Captain, one Crewie for sure, maybe two more if that--the ol' _H-G _ran on the same, maybe less. Was a Company ship, though, an' they cut corners.**

**Aft from the containers to the doors, tie-downs an' nettin' for crates an' larger blocks a cargo, left an' right, makin' a causeway in the middle. Some packed tight an' palleted, almost up ta the ceilin', others short, room to walk through an' around. Supplies.**

**I poke around the tie-downs. Nothin' too interestin' here. I look back forward, at the hulkin' boxes. If these guys are smugglin' shit, an' it's not a private collection--doubt they'd leave it jus' sittin' there--then one or two a these containers is gonna hold shit it ain't 'sposed to. Others'll be fulla somethin' normal, somethin' that won't raise attention. Food, material, components, shit that moves in an' outta port every day. Basics.**

**I look at the containers, see some space between the topmost an' the ceilin'. See where I can climb up. I grab a seam on the one to the right, kick off the side an' jump up, slap my hands on the edge a the highest crate. Pull myself up, an' gotta squat. Can't stand, but don't gotta slither either. I jus' look across the tops a the four I can see. Two'll be hidden, underneath, but it won't be the one nearest ta the door. Wouldn't put a suspicious container right where the customs boys'll see it first thing. So it'd either be the hardest or next-hardest one ta get to, in the corner at the bottom or on top a that, snug against the walls.**

**I move over to where the corners meet, but there's nothin' ta see. Knock on 'em, an' they sound full. Maybe they hide the goods in with the rest a the shit, crates lookin' the same as any generic one you ever saw, sittin' pretty with the legal load.**

**I slide off, go ta the other side, ones on starboard. Deep dark here, I bet, even with lights on. There's some rings built inta the bulkhead, big an' round, on pivot joints. I touch one. Cold. Use my fingers an' toes, shimmy up the wall without makin' noise outside the whisper a metal. Hop on the crates an crawl over.**

**I see it.**

**Big-ass number, scrawled in some kinda ultraviolet paint, farthest crate in the corner, away from the doors an' flush ta the wall. Invisible ta the naked eye, an' the scanners won't get weird bout a number. They're lookin' for bugs an' shit. For me, it's shinin' like a beacon in the dark.**

**I crawl over, keepin' low, usin' my hands. Knock on it, an' it sounds kinda hollow. Not empty, but not near full.**

**Hm. Woulda thought mixin' the shit with the other stuff was smarter than havin' an obviously lighter container. Automatically suspect.**

**I wanna open it an' have a peek, an' I see a nice hatch on top. Makes sense, figures how they'd get in.**

**I hear a sound.**

**I hold my breath an' feel my body go liquid. Spread out, slink back from the hatch, turn 'round so'm facin' the way I came up. Hear footfalls, an' I see a shadow dance.**

**Flashlight.**

**If it's Crewie an' he's come ta check on the goods, this is a place he's gonna hit. I watch the beam play around the hold, but I hear 'im go right for this side, to the end, where the ladder is.**

**Hand on the first ring, hear it creak. He's pullin' on 'em climbin' up. Clank as 'is foot catches another, an' he slaps 'is other hand up.**

**Light jerks wildly, an' paints a shaky circle on the ceilin'. Gettin' smaller as he gets higher, gruntin'.**

**I slide sideways, eyes fixed forward. One foot over the edge, hand grips. Other leg, swing over an' feet catch the seam. Knuckles-up, both hands grippin'. Use my leg as leverage, quick move ta let go with one hand an' push my goggles down, then catch the container again. 'F I jump down he hears me. 'F I climb up 'e sees me. So I stay.**

**Wait.**

**Hear 'im make it ta the top, breathin' hard. Not a big climb, pal. Must be outta shape. I pull up, hangin' there by my hands, ta watch.**

**'E slaps a hand on the top a the container, an' I hear 'im plant a foot. Shoves up, an' the flashlight gets tossed up, rolls an' points at the wall, cuttin' off mosta 'is light. Hear 'im curse, quiet. Arm slides on up ta the elbow, other hand slaps, hauls 'is body on top an' kinda humps like a seal. Flops there a sec, breathin'. Then 'e grabs the flash an'it swings 'round so I let myself fall back, put toes back in the seam an' freeze. Breathe.**

**Crewie crawls over to the suspect container, an' I hear 'im dickin' with the hatch. Hear it groan an' screech open.**

**A minute, less, an' Crewie closes the hatch. Didn't hear a sound but 'im breathin', like he was jus' lookin'. He shuffles back, turns around, an' starts crawlin' for the ring ladder. I tense my arms an' pull up, slither onto the container an' jus' lay there, watchin' Crewie turn again to get a foot down on a ring. Turns the right way, keeps his back to, the light away from me. Gets down the rings a lot easier than 'e went up, like he's satisfied.**

**I wait, unmovin', till I hear 'is footsteps fade again, back ta the crew quarters. I go back ta the hatch, see that it needs a key. Figures.**

**I go back ta the edge of the containers an' move over 'em like I did before, 'cept this time I don't gotta hang there waitin' while the fucker dicks around. I let go an' land with a thump on the floor, stand an' push my goggles back up. I make ta follow Crewie.**

**Just before I get back ta the corridor, a faint scent catches me, an' I stop, let it in. Familiar, somehow, but it's real thin. My brain tickles, like I oughta get it, but then the big ventilation kicks in an' sucks it away, cold air blastin' me from below the grate. I can't place it.**

**I let it go. I got time. Continue up the corridor, past the staterooms. Showers ahead, portals dotted down the way, an' right as I'm about ta step by lights snap on.**

**I freeze, right at the line between the light an' shadow. Hear Crewie in there, shufflin'. Hear 'im piss in the head, hear the water. Lights off.**

**I look in the openin's along the walkway but can't see 'im. Follow his footsteps, hear 'em change from tile ta rubber--the quarters. I come level with the sound, hall branchin' off ta the left, floored in that rubber shit. See 'im, watch from around the corner. Watch which door he goes in. When it closes, cuttin' off the light inside, I walk up the dark hall. Listen at the other doors. Don't feel no one else. Absence of livin' vibrations. Of twitches people make when they sleep. Of noises they make as they breathe. Heartbeats.**

**Only Crewie's door has any a that, an' I turn back to the main corridor. Softstep on the metal again, an' head forward.**

**Forward's got the cryos.**

**Eight of 'em, lined up like two rows a coffins. Two're shut down with tape across the fronts, like they're spares, not juiced up. My guess the Cap only gets enough dreamtime ta run enough lockers for the crew, an' 'at's it. Expensive stuff. Three're occupied, the last two empties in obvious disrepair. One's cracked an' fucked. Neither got tubes leadin' inta 'em, no setups inside. Jus' empty spaces.**

**Two crew, an' Cap. All sleepin' but for the Crewie. Guess the Cap figures he can run shit, keep an eye on us--or at least on their secret cargo. Still a few weeks outta the system.**

**I stare at the snoozies for a while, wonderin'. Lights in the lockers look the same color as the ones in the _H-G. _'Cept they wasn't flashin' crazy like in mine.**

**I turn an' head back ta the staterooms.**

**Dim the lights right as I walk in, an' first thing I smell is Johns' sweat. He's tensed up, lookin' at Jack, who's sittin' on the bed. She's lookin' at me, so I raise an eybrow. She's total innocence. Like when she got her new haircut. "What?"**

**I deadpan, "You botherin' Mommy?"**

**"Why don't you ask _Daddy _what you've been askin' me," Johns snorts. "See if you get any answers."**

**'Fore I can ask what's up, Jack's wide eyes turn on me an' she starts runnin' her mouth a million questions a minute.**

**Holy shit. I sorta see Johns flop down an' close 'is eyes, get comfy. Jack's kinda boingy on the edge a the bed, an' I can't answer half a these questions even if I think about it.**

**"Naptime," I snap. Jus' grunt it out. Johns, the fuck, he's still chillin' on the bed, big shit-eatin' smile on 'is face. Jack gives me the pout an' I narrow my eyes, growl an' point ta her room. She seems ready ta put up a fight but then a big ol' yawn does 'er in. She's still a bit beat up. We all are, but she needs the downtime.**

**She grumbles an' slides offa the end a the bed, an' I catch myself reachin' out ta noogie 'er, like Johns did when we first got here. My hand stops on top a her head, an' she just turns those big eyes at me. She moves fast an' I got 'er arms around me, squeezin' for all she's worth. Don't ever think I woulda picked 'er as huggy, but it's been a rough day. I rub my hand on her fuzz, an' she lets go an' goes to 'er room.**

**After a sec I follow, an' I jus' look around, check the corners. Maybe it's for me, maybe it's for her. Whatever works. She seems satisfied that I took a look an' it checked out. I see where she's piled an old shirt, some curls of foil from food she's mauled. She's already crawlin' inta bed, yawnin' again, an' I look at 'er till she smiles. Little rat, in the big clothes. I blink, wait till she closes 'er eyes, an' in less 'an a minute she's makin' soft snory noises.**

**After doublecheckin' the lock on the portal ta the corridor, I back out an' seal 'er door between her room an' mine. Johns'.**

**He's lyin' there, lookin' at me. I close the crates we were diggin' through, the small box on top a one. I push it towards the wall, away from curious little hands. I cut a glance at the bed, an he's still watchin' me. Know it ain't safe from curious big hands.**

**I'm jus' lookin' at it but not really, thinkin'. Johns' voice comes across with a yawn. Dim light, nothin' ta do, full belly. Easy ta go back ta sleep. Sleep all the time. "What didja find?" he asks, scratchin' the side a 'is mouth.**

**I shrug. "They're smugglin' somethin'," I say. "Crew's out, includin' the Captain. Crewie's still awake."**

**"Parker, Parkson, somethin' like that?" Johns asks, sittin' up an' puttin' 'is legs over the side a the bed. I shrug an' don't say nothin'.**

**"How many weeks till we hit system?"**

**Johns sniffs, blinks. He stretches 'is arms above 'is head an' yawns again, lighter. Stands up an' walks over to where 'm broodin' by the crate. "Bout three or less," he says, head tilted, lookin' at my shoulder. "From what I got outta the Captain." He reaches out an' touches my skin, jus' traces 'is fingertip down the curve a my arm an' then lets 'is hand fall.**

**Feels strange.**

**Light, an' warm. Welcome, an' not. Chest gettin' tight again. Feel the muscles in my shoulders an' neck shortenin' up.**

**"Hey," Johns says, like I'm doin' somethin' I'm not 'sposed to. Like he can tell me what ta do. He moves up close, an' I tense up s'more. Moves behind me an' my hands're in fists. Not clenched hard, not yet, jus'...not so close, Johns.**

**He takes the step, puts 'is nose inta my neck an' it's too close. He inhales an' my fists squeeze once, tight, an' then jus' let go. His arm comes up in fronta me, hand rubbin' up my stomach over the shirt. Other hand settles on my hip, an' I want 'im ta wait a sec, gimme some room, but he don't wait, don't give it to me. He moves right up behind me an' presses 'is hard cock ta my ass an' I shudder all over, one hand' snappin' up an' closin' on 'is wrist, the other fallin' down an' clampin' over 'is at my hip. Breathin' hard.**

**I push at 'im, turn, an' 'e jus' pushes me ta the wall, makes my feet stumble an' my hands fall an' my mouth open. My eyes close. Feel 'im pushin', in my face, pushin'. Back against the wall, a leg between mine, one a mine between 'is, fuck, feel 'is breath on my lips--**

**Puts 'is mouth ta mine an' I feel all that tight shit leave me in a sigh. Fuck, not the first time he's done that. Hand slidin' up my stomach again, under the shirt this time. Cool on my skin, I feel hot. Mouth on mine. Mouth. Lips. Tongue. Teeth, wet, Johns. Taste 'im.**

**Hand squeezin' my shoulder, kneadin' it almost, movin' ta my neck, slidin' round back an' holdin' me where 'e wants me. Makes me wanna growl but it comes out kinda...thin. He jus' swallows it.**

**Presses in with 'is hips, now he's slow-grindin' his cock on mine, fuck, feels nice. That's warm. Hand slides across my pecs, finds a nipple an' 'is fingers--oh, fuck you Johns, fuck you an' your fuckin' fingers--"Mmmh," I say, inta his mouth. Sound gets all fucked up, muffled, an' he bites my lip again. "Nnh," I say, quieter.**

**Sucks my lip in an' lets it go just as fast, shoves 'is tongue in my mouth an' 'is hand down my pants, grippin' my neck an' kissin', bitin', lickin' an' jus' _kissin'._**

**Gasp an' break my mouth away, suckin' air. Pumpin' my cock, warm hand, feel pressure behind, slidin' off my neck, down my back, my arm trapped. Down, down till he goes under the waistband an' gropes my ass, bitin' my jaw, my ear, fuck, bitin' my ear. That's good. Keep doin' that, yeah. That's good.**

**His hand comes outta my pants, 'is fingers are wet. Can smell my own come already. He pulls at my shirt an' I about rip it over my head, toss it somewhere. He yanks at my pants an' we get 'em down, an' I lean inta the wall, already pushin' at 'is shoulders as 'e goes to 'is knees.**

**He veers away at the last sec an' I groan, somehow find that my hands ain't shovin' an' yankin'. I do bury a fist in 'is hair, hold 'is head but let 'im steer as 'e fuckin' nuzzles the spot jus' ta the side a my cock, juttin' up hard between us, skin pulled back, fuckin' feel my heartbeat in it. He nips me, on the bone, an' then 'e bites, hard enough ta bruise, ta mark. I make a sound, an' it makes my cock twitch. He licks me, takes 'is time. Licks my belly, my thigh, makes a wet ring round the base a my dick, licks at the veins, up underneath. Lower, sucks one a my balls inta his mouth, fuck, not gonna get used ta that. Can't think when 'e does that. Just let 'im do it.**

**Start thinkin' again, sorta, when his tongue's back on my cock, slidin' all the way up ta the tip an' lickin' big an' flat, cross the head, takin' a lotta wet with it an' _shit _he sucks me in.**

**His hand comes up, wraps around an' slides up an' down, sometimes with 'is mouth, sometimes counter. Sometimes twistin', squeezin'. Not always movin', sometimes jus' holdin. Mouth hot, tongue soft an' hard an' movin' on me. Suckin', hummin', up an' down. Backs off, nips me, jus' the tip a the head an' I ask him ta do it again. Hear my own voice, sayin' "do it again," weird an' breathy.**

**He looks up at me, an' I wonder what 'e sees. Feel my mouth open, breathin' hard, my eyes feel heavy. His are all blown, an' he jus' licks 'is tongue on me again, takin' what I'm leakin', swallows, licks me again an' again as 'e watches my face. I let 'im watch, let 'im lick. Hand's never left 'is hair. Other's...where the fuck's my other hand? Shit, squeezin' my own thigh, hard enough ta hurt. I press it against the wall behind, an' watch Johns watch me as he sucks my cock.**

**He moves in, mouth almost closed, an' he nips again, a real light bite, hint a teeth an' pressure. Sucks, pulls the slick stuff outta me an' his eyes flutter shut. Mine do too, for a sec. Then 'e sucks me down again, far, an' he's suckin' hard, workin' 'is hand hard. Everythin's hard, 'is tongue, 'is fingers. Other hand grippin' my thigh where mine was, feel where there's gonna be a bruise. Dunno how but he feels it 'fore I do, backs off alla sudden, still jerkin' on me with 'is hand, starin' at my cock, an' I grunt. He opens 'is mouth an' puts 'is tongue flat under the head a my cock an' I see the first thick, cream-colored shot wash over 'is tongue, an' my eyes squeeze shut cuz I can't keep 'em open. Wanna watch, fuck do I wanna watch but I just clench my teeth an' grunt through it, say "Unh unh unh," feel my hips jerkin', my cock spurtin', feel 'im suck it down an' feel 'im swallow.**

**I come back, blinkin'. He's lappin' at me, still suckin' here an' there, lickin' all my come, lickin' all over me. Movin' 'is hand, makin' me shudder, makin' it last. Goin' after the clear stuff that's comin' out now, steady, no hurry. Tastes it an' jus' sucks me like I'm doin' it all for him, like it's what he's wanted.**

**'S what I wanted.**

**Same thing.**

**Finally I push 'im away, soft an' spent. Gotta consciously let go a 'is hair. Lean hard back inta the wall, shiverin'. He undoes my boots, an' I let 'im. Couldn't untie 'em ta save my fuckin' ass right now. I step outta 'em an' my pants, gotta kick 'em off one ankle, stumble ta the bed an' fall on it facefirst. ""C'mrrh," I say. Gotta swallow. "C'mere," I croak.**

**I hear 'im shuckin' 'is pants, an' I make an effort ta get up, try ta reposition so 'm not half off the bed at a stupid angle. He shuffles on the bed on 'is knees, an' I get up on mine, pushin' up with a hand an' he's lookin' at my eyes, kinda hopeful, bringin' 'is cock close.**

**I turn my head away, an' I feel 'im still. I flop back down, cross my arms under my head an' lay on 'em, get comfy an' spread my thighs apart. Crack an eye an' roll it up to 'im. "Whatcha waitin' for?" I mutter.**

**He don't smile. He looks at me, somethin' in 'is face, kinda stuck. He moves outta my vision an' I hear 'im get the lube. I open my eye again when he comes up behind me, an' I turn a bit, come up on a side, watch 'im spread it over 'is cock, jerkin' 'imself slowly, eyes dark an' lookin' down at me, one hand holdin' up 'is shirt. I can see 'is stomach, muscles tightenin' as he's lookin'. At my ass, up my back, over me to my face. I reach out, rest a hand on 'is thigh an' 'is other hand lets go a the shirt, comes down on top a mine, an' we jus' look at each other for a minute, his arm movin', hand slow on 'is cock, shirt low, hand warm on mine, thigh flexed underneath.**

**I slide my hand out from under an' go back to my front again, head on my arms. Close my eyes an' feel 'im run a hard hand up my back, sigh as 'is fingers bite inta the muscle on the way down. Gropes my ass again an' I spread a little wider. Hear 'im shift, put 'is knees between mine. One hand on 'is cock, holdin' tight, an' the other, fingers on my lower back, thumb dippin' down between my cheeks ta touch my ass.**

**"Mmm," I say, clenchin' 'my cheeks an' makin' 'im move 'is thumb away. "Jus' do it, Johns."**

**Can feel 'im hesitate, hand still on my ass. Can jus' see 'im, hand glued to 'is dick, thumb pressin' my crack, his fuckin' shirt still on, all darkish hair an' half-mast blue eyes.**

**He shifts again, bed moves. Hand palms my ass now, rubs once, then pulls, an' 'fore I can move I feel 'im lean close an' his breath an' then I feel 'is tongue.**

**I gasp an' shove a fist over my mouth, put my face inta the bed an' try ta be fuckin' quiet. First touch is like nothin' else, nothin' I've ever felt before in my life. Flicks at me, like he's figurin' out what ta do. Sure as fuck don't know what ta tell 'im. Wasn't like I knew what I was fuckin' doin', I jus' did it. 'F I say anythin' now it's gonna be embarrassin'.**

**He goes from flickin' ta pushin, an' fuck, feels so strange, feels so hot, feels so good, feels so _wet. _Kinda like he lit a candle, an' the flame's dancin' around my asshole, all flickery an' dangerous, fuck, he spears the tip inside an' I moan inta my hand, inta the bed.**

**He doesn't wait for me, doesn't pause, don't have no fuckin' mercy. He finds the way, slides 'is tongue inside, fuckin' _inside _deep an' I don't even feel tight around 'im, feel like I'm open for 'im. I push offa the bed jus' enough ta gasp "Fuck me, Johns," 'fore I fall back down, still gaspin' an' makin' noises.**

**Feel his tongue slide out, feels fuckin' weird, an' then 'e walks on 'is knees behind me again, I look, I gotta look, hand on 's cock, puts the other flat on my ass an' opens me, rests 'is head at my hole an' then reaches back, pushes 'is shirt up an' rolls with 'is hips, falls forward...**

**Slow motion, my head falls back to the bed. Feel some damp from saliva under my cheek. Feel one a 'is hands on my hip, pullin' as 'e lets gravity pull 'im. Feel myself, openin' for 'im, feel the air stolen right outta my lungs. Can't tighten, can't inhale, can't close my eyes. All I can see is the weave a the shitty sheet, all I can feel is 'im fillin' me, feel 'is balls touch mine for the second time. Feel the hair on 'is thighs inside a mine, feel 'is hips on my ass.**

**Feel 'im slide home.**

**Has ta let go a his shirt so both 'is hands can fall an' press flat ta the sheet on either side a me, hold 'im up so he can bend 'is head, watch as 'e slides his dick in an outta me, slow, long strokes, all the way, back inside deep, all the way out, back inside. Watch 'is hips move, watch me take 'im between my cheeks. Like he's amazed I let 'im in each time, at the way it feels. So slow.**

**I jus' let all my weight sink inta the bed, let 'is slow, lazy thrusts push us both down, listen' to the creak. Funny, didn't notice it before. Shoulda been fuckin' loud the first time. Maybe we broke it.**

**Fuck, slow slide, slight burn, so fuckin' good. "Fuck, Riddick," he whispers, an' I realize his head's real close ta mine an' I twist around, almost knock each other silly an' then he moves down an' takes my mouth an' I try ta kiss back, but we can't quite reach. He suddenly shoves forward, deep as 'e can, bumps hard over the sweet spot an' I'm gaspin' but he takes alla my air, alla my mouth, alla me.**

**Moans shaky inta my mouth, an' we break off, wet kiss snappin' between us, an' he rears back, grabs my hips an' straightens up, pulls me up, pulls me back, pulls my ass onta his cock again an' again, an' I push back, push up, push on' 'im.**

**I get up on my elbows, almost, one hand flat on the bed, holdin', listenin' to the creak, creak, creak, feelin' 'im, feel 'im in my ass hard an' steady.**

**Mouth open, breathin' when I can, he's fillin' me, he's everythin', the air, the sting in my eyes, the fire in my throat, the ice in my veins. Fuckin' turnin' shit upside down, inside fuckin' out. So good it hurts, can't even feel anymore, just burning.**

**He hauls on me, snaps 'is hips, gasps an' cries out with it, once, twice, three times an' it chokes off, he snaps one more time, hard, holds, stays deep an' I wish I could see. Bet 'is head's thrown back, mouth open, eyes squeezed shut. Feel 'is hands tight on my hips, feel 'is dick twitchin' in my ass as he empties his load. Feel 'im solid an' strong behind me one second then he's shivery an' weak an' liquid, fallin' onto my back an' we both _"oof" _when 'e lands, shudderin'.**

**Can still feel 'im in there, movin' with the aftershocks. Feels wet, feels warm an' feels good. I stretch out under 'im, groan. Neck pops an' my whole body goes like sand inta the bed. He spreads out on top a me, still kinda out of it, an' I jus' lay there, grinnin' wide cuz _damn _this is what well-fucked feels like.**

**I can feel 'is breath on my shoulder blade, feel 'im drool a little bit an' I chuckle. He notices an' I feel 'im swipe quick at 'is mouth an' it jus' makes me laugh again. Sounds weak. He kisses the spot on my shoulder, then licks my skin. For some reason this makes me think a switchin', flippin' 'im on 'is back an' fuckin' 'im till he passes out, but I ain't fuckin' hard enough ta dent paper right now.**

**I manage ta get a hand back before he gets any ideas about pullin' away. "Stay," I say. Rest my hand on 'is ass, reach ta the back a his thigh for a stroke but it's a stretch, so I put my arms under my head again. He settles on me, fuckin' shirt still on an' kinda scrape-y. Wanna laugh but I'm sleepy an' comfy as fuck now.**

**Feel a sorta wet spot under me, not much. Don't think I came, jus'...jus' felt good, alla it. I groan an feel the ache, feels so fuckin' nice. Toasty. Long fuckin' time since I could take the time ta feel nice. Longer since somebody made me feel nice. Longer like forever.**

**Johns pillows 'is head on my back, strokes my side. He tries ta move 'is other hand an' it's kinda annoyin', makin' the bed move.**

**"Move your fuckin' head," he says, frustrated, an' I raise up only ta have him slide 'is arm along mine. I lower back down an' it's comfy. He wiggles 'is hips a bit an' groans, an' I gasp, wiggle back, feel a little warm an' sticky. Fuck, this feels so fuckin' good.**

**His head's back on me, an' my eyes are gettin' heavy. I wonder what'd happen if he stayed here, an' we both woke up hard. Wonder if we could just start fuckin' like we never stopped. Just open our eyes an' fuck. Fuck till we set the fuckin' bed on fire.**

**I'm fallin' asleep. Kinda throbbin' around 'im but it feels good, ain't uncomfortable, 's good. He feels good.**

**"You feel good, Johns," I say before I realize it, an' I feel my cheeks heat somethin' fierce, but he's flat out on my back, shirt on, still buried balls-deep in my ass.**

**Snorin'.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**IceSamZero wrote Riddick and he's bold**

Furyan Goddess wrote Johns and he's standard **  
**_Warning: M/M Slash, sex, violence, blood, drugs and language. _

Thanks to EvilGrin for beta.

* * *

Can't hide my smile when Riddick tells Jack it's naptime. Damn, that girl is tenacious. Thought I was bad. Got nothing on her. He follows her, checks to make sure shit's secure. I know he does it for her as much for him, and that's one of the things I like 'bout him. If he's on watch, your ass is safe as he can make it.

Watch him as he comes back in and make some lame ass conversation. I don't really want to talk. I want him in my mouth. Been thinkin' 'bout it since he left the room, even when Jack was goin' on and on. Is it different fuckin' a guy? Well, it's different suckin' a cock compared to lickin' a pussy, but I can't tell her that. Maybe she'll find that out on her own, maybe she won't? Who knows at this point.

I can see him tensing up again. Not ready to face me, face us just yet, but I push. If I got do deal with it, so does he. He's had a lot more practice at gettin' used to the idea of fuckin' a guy than I have. First time for me. Maybe it's just the idea of fuckin' me that gets him tight. I run my finger down his arm, see him tense up more. That won't do so I just let if fall away and kinda snap at him. I don't want him shuttin' me out now. Not now.

When I step behind him, his hands clench into loose fists. Not sure if he plans on doing something with them, but I throw caution to the wind and touch him. I got to touch him. Sniff him, feel him loosen and grin. Hand snakes 'round to rub his flat stomach, other one's on his hip as I slide in closer and press my hard dick to his ass. His hand falls to mine, grips.

Something in me snaps when he turns toward me and I feel aggressive all of a sudden. Push him hard to the wall. Don't care that he stumbles. Watch the shocked expression on his face, watch his eyes close, much as he'll deny it, he likes it like this. Mouth open, pouty. My leg between his, grind against him. Kiss him and he sighs and turns to puddy in my hands. Just want I've been waiting for.

Loose and open to me. Kiss him hard, feel him try to growl, don't quite make though, and that's fuckin' hot. Hands searching, touchin'. Tweak his nipple, and shove my hand down his pants to grab that monster cock of his. Love that thing, beast in its own right.

Slide my other hand off his neck, down his back and into his pants. Got both his ass and dick now, nip at his ear. He likes that so I do it again and again. Sharp quick bites that has him leakin'.

Pull my hand out, feel his cum on my fingers, want it in my mouth. Get rid of the shirt, yank the pants down and he's pushin' against my shoulders lettin' me know what he wants. Good thing I want it too. It's all I can think 'bout. His cock in my mouth.

Drop to my knees, feel his hands fist my hair and I nip at the skin on his left side. Just over the hip bone, where that fuckin' V skims across. I bite down, not hard, don't break the skin, but I leave my mark. He cries out, thrusts forward, cock drips more. Yeah, he likes it just like I do.

Move to the cock, lick the vein, hum around one of his balls before I make my way to the salty head. Lap off the cum and suck him in hard. Start workin' him with my hand and my mouth. Break it up so he don't know what way I'm comin'. Fuck, it's good and I can't help but hum at the flavor of him. Salty and sharp, addictive.

Tease the head before I nip at it with my teeth.

"Do it again," he says almost breathless. Anything for him.

I look up, I gotta see him, his eyes are burnin' at me. Silver, gone molten, glowin' down at em. Most beautiful fuckin' thing I've ever seen. Mouth open, skin flushed, panting. All for me. All cause I got his dick in my mouth.

He's watchin' me, as I lick him and it's hot. He knows it's me, suckin' him. No pretending to be someone else. Lookin' me right in the eyes, and that's sayin' something. He ain't so good at eye contact, but right now, he sees me. Sees us.

Feel him leakin' more and more. Getting close. Teeth him, cause I know he loves it and I can't keep mine open any more. I'm enjoyin' this too much. Take it deep, suck hard. Workin' my hand as the other grips his thigh for something to hold on to.

Feel him heat, swell and I pull back, open my mouth and put my tongue out. Don't want him to cum in the back of my throat. I wanna taste him, all of him, coating my tongue. Keep jerkin' him off, watch as the first shot of cum hits, hot and creamy and he grunts, closes his eyes and can't keep his hips still.

Hold it in my mouth a second before I swallow. Want to hold on to it more but I don't get the chance. He's still cumin', just the end stuff now, the sweet stuff. Don't wanna stop but he's pushin' me away as he goes soft.

Reach down and untie his boots, help him from his pants cause I know he's spent. I wanna grin knowin' it's cause of me, but I don't. He barely makes it to the bed before he flops down, rather ungraceful, and I just shake my head. Riddick, you're slippin' on me, boy. I fuckin' love it.

I make my way over, on his summons, and I think maybe, just maybe he's gonna suck me off. Then he turns away and flops down and gets nice and comfy. Well, what the fuck. I'm hard as hell here. Spreads his legs and asks me what I'm waitin' for.

That. That's what I was waitin' for. Get the lube and move up behind him. Dick's so hard it hurts. Riddick watches me lube, and I make a show outta it. Jerk myself a bit, let him know what he's getting soon. Look at him, his skin, his ass, his face. His hand reaches out, touches me and mine goes on top of his, uniting us for the moment as we just look at each other, feel it. This is more than ever before. For both of us.

Something's here.

Rub his back, feel the muscles. Got one hand on my dick, havin' a hard time waiting and he tells me just to do it.

I pause, knowin' if I just shove in, it'll hurt. Don't care how much he wants it rough, that'll hurt both of us. I don't wanna hurt him, don't want him to bleed.

The thought's barely formed in my head before I'm movin' and pullin' him where I want him. I don't hesitate this time, tongue on his ass and I hear him gasp and cover his mouth and bury his face in the bed.

Holy fuck! I just about sent Riddick out of his skin like he did me. This is just as sexy doing as it bein' done. Flick my tongue, just getting a feel for what he likes. I know what I liked, I know how it felt when he did this shit to me. Slide my tongue in, feel him clench, heat. Fuck he's so hot. Hear him moan, yeah, feels good so I go deeper, as deep as I can.

He rears up and begs me to fuck him. How can I resist that? Move, get behind him, roll my hips and cover his body with mine.

He's tight, but he welcomes me home slow and easy.

Move slow, watch my cock slide in and outta his ass. Light going to the dark. Fuckin' beautiful.

Oh God, the slow's makin' me burn like never before. Deep, in and out. Slow and easy. All of him. All of me.

"Fuck, Riddick" I whisper and we're trying to kiss again. It's clumsy till I hit the spot and he gasps.

Fuck it, I can't take no more. I straighten up, grab his hips and start poundin' him.

I've fucked a lot of women in my time. Probably more than Riddick. At times, I've had more pussy that I could handle. When I was an MP, they'd seek me out, almost beg me to fuck them. Friends said it was the blue eyes, maybe it was. Lotta guys got blue eyes though, but I always had something more. I'd flirt, tell them what they wanted to hear. Tell them they're pretty, make them feel special.

Even had me some rankin' officers. Discretion takes you far.

But Riddick can't really see my blue. Fancy words don't work on him. Small smiles and touches don't seduce him like it would a woman. But I know one thing, two really.

I've never had a pussy as hot and tight as Riddick's ass, and I never want to give this up. It's too good. Too perfect.

Snap my hips into him a few times and I can't take it anymore. Feel myself blow, unload into his fine ass. Then my body gives and I'm coverin' him, but I'm still moving, just slow and easy now. Not willin' to give it up yet. I don't wanna leave his heat, not yet. Not ever.

Before I can think 'bout moving, he tells me to stay and sweeter words have never been spoken to me. I'll stay here, forever if he lets me. Deep inside of him, joined as one, I'll stay as long as he wants me to.

Takes some movin' to make it comfortable for the both of us, but we find it and settle in. Snug and warm, still joined. How my dicks stayin' in there I'll never know, maybe by pure will. I fuckin' forbid it to slip out.

Feel the slide into blackness, and I've never been so content, so happy and felt so at home as I do now.

We sleep, both of us and we don't move apart. Wake up the same way. Deep inside of him. He's still snoozin' and I grin and slide over top of him. Can feel I'm hard, he's tight and wet under me. Move slow, easy. Fuck him as he sleeps. Different like this. His body's loose, warm and soft. Slide my hands up, lace my fingers in his and let my heart enjoy it this time.

Feel his fingers tighten around mine, feel him grippin' my cock with his ass as he moans my name. First thing he says, my name. I like the sound of it on his lips.

Whisper his back, let him know he's not the only one feelin' it. Put my nose in his neck, the soft spot, just at the base of his skull. I lick, feel him shiver, do it again, this time, lickin' up the back to the crown of his head, till I can reach no more. Hear him purr so I do it again and again.

Just roll my hips and lick. Both of us breathin' heavy, I can feel my muscles shakin' and it's not from the strain. It's from something deeper.

Move my mouth, nuzzle the spot behind his ear and then just leave my mouth there, takin' in his scent, his pulse.

I know I'm not gonna last and I don't care as long as he cums with me. Go deeper, brush the sweetspot and keep tapin' at it. Feel the moisture break out over both of us. Slow, easy burn.

He moves his hips wider, yeah that's it.

"Come for me, Riddick."

I shift, lean on one side and he rolls with me, exposing his cock. I take one of our joined hands down to it and pump him slow, never stillin' my hips inside of him. Match the rhythm.

I hear myself whisper, but I don't know what I'm saying. Probably not good, I hope I don't pledge my undyin' love to him, might feel it, but I ain't willing to risk sayin' it.

Hear him swallow, feel it against my tongue as I suck on his neck. "Come on, baby, come for me."

Feel him stiffen, hear him groan and let myself go with him over the edge. Deep and long we cum, together.

* * *

**Wake up with Johns' name on my lips. Feel myself close around 'is cock, feel 'im movin' warm inside. Fingers all tight with mine. Best fuckin' way ta wake up I felt in...ever.****  
****  
He keeps it slow, an' it don't surprise me how much we both love this. Our kinda lives, we ain't got time ta enjoy slow, ta enjoy careful. Now, this feels good, feels right.**

**"Riddick," he whispers, breath hot on my neck. He licks me, an' it makes me shiver. Feel kinda shaky all over, when he runs his tongue up the back a my neck again, all the way up, far as 'e can. Feels so fuckin' soothin', hot, strange all at the same time. I feel myself vibratin', know I'm jus' purrin' my ass off. **

**He's slidin' inside, pullin' back, jus' lettin' 'is hips do the work, slow an 'easy, slow an' heavy. He's tremblin' on top a me, an' I think I am too. Fuck, this is somethin' else. He puts 'is nose inta my neck again, behind my ear, nuzzlin'. Leaves 'is lips there, breathin' me in, breathin' on me. He's startin' ta sweat, an' his cock brushes over the good stuff, feel all sensitive. So tight 'round 'im, such a perfect fit. Rubs over me, sends shocks through me, weird slow electricity that's killin' me inch by inch. I'm movin' ta get more of it, all of it, much as I can. Makes Johns groan, "Come for me, Riddick." **

**Fuck he loves orderin' me around, an' I'm a kinky fuck cuz I'm diggin' it right this sec. Diggin' Johns on top a me, at my fuckin' back, coverin' me, holdin' me, fuckin' me slow an' makin' me dizzy.**

**He moves, pulls at me an' I go with 'im, raise a leg an' rest my ankle on 'is calf. He brings our hands around, our others bracin' us as 'e pumps inta me slow. Closes our fingers around my cock, he's got the motion synced, slidin' inside, movin' the skin over my cock, all the way up, back down, slide. **

**'Is lips start movin' on my neck, feel 'is breath as he whispers. Whispers ta my skin, tellin' me how good it feels, how good I feel. Feel the fuckin' heat in my face again as he whispers how tight my ass is, how much he loves fuckin' me. But I don't care, my mouth's open an' I can hear my own hard breath, all I can feel is the fire startin' all over my body, under my skin, lickin' up my nerves an' endin' where his cock is punishin' me so slow, not stoppin', steady, jus' doin' it, doin' me, fuckin' dizzy, spinnin' an free fallin'. **

**Swallow cuz my throat's dry, mouth's wet, feel 'im suckin' on me. Tells me ta come, ta come for him, an' only when my body tightens up, when I make sound, when I start comin' do I realize what he called me. **

**Jus' roll inta it, body shakin' all over, big waves that fly fire up the muscles, liquid an' heavy, leavin' nothin' but wet ash behind. I gasp, can't breathe, all my blood's thrummin' an' drainin' out, can only feel 'is fingers in mine, his cock in my ass, his leg under mine, jus' points in a void that's swallowin' us up. **

**Lasts a long time, the waves, washin' over us, warm salt as he presses 'is mouth ta me, ridin' 'em out, lettin' 'em take us, leave us shakin' an' pantin', weak an' sweaty. Still taken surprise by aftershocks, molten an' fuckin' zappy sometimes.**

**Hot breath on my neck, makin' me sweat more. Feel 'is hair, 'is eyelashes. Our hands are loose now, my cock gone soft, an' 'e pulls back, slow an' careful as ever. Bet he don't wanna, but he's gotta. I let 'im free, clench my eyes shut as it sets me off again, little pulses dancin' up an' down in my ass. Feels so hot, not warm like the rest a me, but _hot._ **

**Forgot how good fuckin' felt. Never had the time, or the trust ta let somebody do this. I got all kindsa time now, an' the trust...the way Johns is still pantin' on my back, body all shuddery...I got 'im, I know. **

**I groan, stretch, an' move onta my belly, grimacin' at the big sticky wet I jus' rolled into. Still, jus' kinda flop a sec, least till I can fuckin' breathe. I turn my head an' it takes a bit a effort, but my blood's flowin' again, insteada jus' sloshin'. **

**Johns is layin' on 'is back, eyes closed. He feels mine an' lets 'is head loll sideways, looks at me. **

**Theres kinda another a those tight moments, an' for a sec it's like I can't breathe again. Then 'is face splits inta this big ol' grin, an' I give 'im a weak chuckle. Fuckin Blue-Eyes. **

**"Shower," I grunt, feelin' the sticky everywhere. Not so sexy now. Johns jus' let's 'is head fall back again, yawns an' scratches at 'is chest. "Yeah," he says through it, mouth wide. I poke 'im in the ribs, an' he makes a squawk noise an' swats at me. I smile. "Get up, Billy Badass."**

**For a sec I think he's about ta fuckin' _pout _at me, gimme the Jack eyes, but he jus' grunts an' rolls 'imself up till he's sittin, rubbin' a hand through 'is hair. "Let's go then, Dicky Boy." **

**I growl an' push offa the bed, wrap my arms around 'is shoulders an' haul 'im back down, squeezin'. He gasps "fuck," an' I jus' bite 'is neck, hard, growl around 'im. Let go an' lick, chew on 'is ear. He reaches back, almost a stroke along my side, an' then 'e gives me back the poke ta the ribs an' I can't let 'im go fast enough. He pushes off, makes 'is feet an' mutters "Asshole," sorta grinnin' as 'e walks ta the head. **

**I stand up too, stiflin' a yawn. It comes anyway, a quick small one. I pad after 'im, an' he's already got hot steamy water goin', pale naked ass, toned arms reachin' up an' pushin' water through 'is hair. Darker cock restin' easy on 'is skin, little rivers a wet runnin' down the planes a 'is belly. **

**Opens 'is eyes, looks at me sideways.**

**Shit, can't say no ta that. **


End file.
